


Afternoon Daydream

by RighteousMaximus



Series: The Mage and the Diplomat [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Day Dreaming, F/F, I don't know what else to tag this, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overwhelmed by work, Josephine decides to take a break and relax in Skyhold Keep's library.  Her mind starts to drift to my Inquisitor Quinn stripping for her.</p><p>I OWN NOTHING ASIDE FROM MY OC. BIOWARE OWNS THE REST.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Daydream

Josephine had had enough for today. After sorting through dozens of treaties, numerous cries for help from demons, and a surprisingly large amounts of death threats for the young mage, Josephine was exhausted. What she just wanted to do now was relax with some nice Antivan wine and do nothing for the rest of the day. Skyhold Keep had a vast library, and Josephine took over a small reading room with two comfy chairs, a fine vintage Antivan white, and a roaring fire. As she stared into the fire and imbibed copious amounts of liquor, her mind started to wander to the Inquisitor.

Quinn Trevelyan was standing before her, facing away from her, and was starting to get undressed. She took off her gloves and helm, before bending over to unbuckle her boots and pull them off. Josephine particularly enjoyed that part. The mage stood up and undid her belt, before pulling her robe off and sliding the garment down her shoulders before hanging it over a rack next to her, leaving the Inquisitor in her breeches and short tunic. Josephine mentally applauded whoever designed such well-fitting pants, and continued to watch the scene unfold.

Next came the tunic, which the Quinn unbuttoned slowly, turning to grin at the diplomat, before baring...a fancy black bra, Josephine decided. Even if the mage had no idea what it was, a girl could dream, right? The mage then turned around to face away from Josephine, before lowering her trousers, swaying her hips side to side as she did to an imaginary beat, showing matching black panties. 

Quinn's hands then raised to her breasts, before saying in a sultry manner, "Do you want to see them? I think I'll let you..."

"Quinn, please..." Josephine responded.

"Oh, Cullen, YES!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Josephine snapped awake, surprised at the sudden outburst. She turned and looked at Dorian, who had apparently entered the room and been day dreaming as well about the war advisor.

They looked at each other before Dorian said, "I won't tell anyone if you won't tell anyone." 

"Agreed."

With that, they left the room, blushes on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is really short. I just needed to get this out of my system sorry if its hoofbeast excrement. Same dealio though! please read and review. I also take suggestions and shit. Advice would also be awesome.


End file.
